


Triskaidekaphobia - Be Careful What You Wish For

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1231]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is definitely a case of be careful what you wish for. The new case is triggering Abby's fear, but Tony and the team have lost most of their sympathy.





	Triskaidekaphobia - Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/13/2002 for the word [triskaidekaphobia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/13/triskaidekaphobia).
> 
> triskaidekaphobia  
> fear or a phobia concerning the number 13.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #597 Be careful what you wish for.

Tony blamed this entire situation on Abby. She was the one who had gotten bored and wished for some excitement. Now, they had excitement, plenty of excitement, in the form of a serial killer case involving thirteens.

Tony hoped that Abby regretted what she wished for given her triskaidekaphobia. The phrase be careful what you wish for had never seemed more apt to Tony. They had 13 bodies at the first crime scene. 

Abby had not been pleased when all of her evidence was in groups of 13. Tony just shook his head and told her to be careful what she wished for next time. He’d never seen Abby quite as rattled as she’d been by this case. 

They were all rattled though as the body count continued to rise by thirteen every few weeks. As if they weren’t having enough trouble chasing down the evidence from the first set. The only consolation Tony had was that there was no shortage of evidence or leads. 

Unfortunately, neither had led them to the killer, yet. One thing was for certain, though. The killer liked the number 13. 

Tony couldn’t help, but wonder if the killer had OCD and had to kill in thirteens. It was just their bad luck that he also seemed to like killing Navy and Marines. Abby kept calling McGee down to help her process the evidence. 

Tony knew it was because of her triskaidekaphobia. He’d feel sorry for her except they had a serial killer on the loose that they had to find. Even Gibbs had lost patience with Abby blaming things on her triskaidekaphobia. 

Tony hadn’t seen anything like it. Usually, Gibbs favored Abby pretty heavily. Their persistence finally paid off and they figured out who it was and were able to bring him in.

Despite the number thirteen featuring heavily, nothing had gone wrong with the case aside from the guy continuing to murder more people than they would have preferred. Tony couldn’t help wondering if Abby had gotten over her fear or if it would continue to haunt her with the memories of this case making it even worse. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 10 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 10 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
